


National Past-time

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking baseball!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Past-time

“It’s about fucking time!” Seth exclaimed as he sat slumped on the couch in the TV room.

“What?” Ryan asked, coming in from the kitchen and sitting down next to Seth.

“Fucking baseball is over! The SOX won in four straight games and now we can get back to our regularly scheduled programming that has been out of progress for a whole fucking month!”

“Testy, aren’t we?” Ryan asked amused by Seth’s outburst.

“Hell, yes! The Valley has been on hiatus for a whole month, dude. Nothing but baseball and retarded movies with Jennifer Lopez. I mean, who wants to see Maid In Manhattan anyway? Dude, no one cares!”

“Dude,” Ryan mocked. “Ever think that no one cares about The Valley?”

Seth slowly turned to Ryan and started at him as though he were speaking Klingon. No, bad analogy. Seth would probably understand Klingon. Okay, so Seth looked at Ryan as though he had lost his mind… looked at Ryan as though he’d just told Seth that his new boyfriend was Luke Ward… looked at Ryan as though… you get the point.

“Ex-cuse me?”

“Ever think that no one c—“

“I heard you, asshole.”

Ryan’s eyes widened at the expletive. “Whadd-I do?”

Seth narrowed his eyes and glared at his boyfriend. “No one cares about The Valley?! How could no one care about The Valley?! It’s only the best fucking show on television. Which those bastards pre-empted for baseball. BASEBALL!! Gah!”

“Some people like baseball, Seth.”

“Yeah, and some people like sex with their boyfriends, but won’t be getting any any time soon with remarks like those about The Valley.”

“Seth, I was just…”

“Digging your own grave?” Seth turned back around to face the TV, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“Seth, c’mon!” A panicked Ryan turned to Seth, reaching a tentative hand out to Seth.

“No. You dissed The Valley one too many times, my friend. You can forget it.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t care. Just that other people may not care.”

Seth tilted his head and went over Ryan’s exact words a few moments before and realized that Ryan was right. But even though Ryan hadn’t come right out and blasted The Valley, it sure sounded like it. Didn’t Ryan realize that The Valley was the only show on television that had two main male characters all but Out and Proud?

IT WAS AWESOME!

Seth turned to glare at Ryan. “Okay. Fine. You’re right.”

Ryan smiled his soft, sexy smile of his and ducked his head, leaning in to kiss Seth’s neck. “Does that mean you won’t withhold,” he lightly squeezed Seth’s cock through his sweats and purred in his ear, “you know.”

Seth shuddered against Ryan. His boyfriend sure knew how to push his buttons. Without warning, Seth pushed Ryan down on the couch and covered him with his body.

“I do know,” Seth nipped at Ryan’s earlobe before leaning back and staring at Ryan. He immediately dropped down and captured Ryan’s lips with his own, grinding his hips down on Ryan’s in the process.

All thoughts of The Valley and baseball quickly disappeared.

There were more important things to think about anyway.

 

Finis  
10/27/05


End file.
